


Memories

by Gemma Winchester (PrincessGemma12)



Series: King of Dreams (Save Me) [3]
Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Fire, Memories, Multi, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/Gemma%20Winchester
Summary: They don’t remember much of their past lives, but the memories that they have tell a story more precious and complex than they can explain.
Relationships: Slappy the Dummy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: King of Dreams (Save Me) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832074





	Memories

Wally’s earliest memory is of a roaring flame that licked its way up a stack of logs and sticks to light up a circle of seated spectators. He could see the vague outline of others: a woman, surely, with a child on her lap and who Wally assumed was the husband and father beside them; another gentleman across from him, talking animatedly with the little family; and his brother, Slappy, with a woman he couldn’t quite see. Only, it wasn’t Slappy, it was somebody else, somebody human that would one day _be_ Slappy if he wasn’t mistaken.

The man-that-will-be-Slappy was staring lovingly at the woman beside him, a blonde in a lovely blue dress. It was the first memory Wally had of his brother—his _real_ brother—looking at another being in such a way. It was gooey and cavity-inducing and made Wally wonder what that woman was like. She had to have been amazing to catch him like that, make him so obviously devoted and in-love.

It made him wonder how she looked at him.


End file.
